


The Poison that will Divide the House

by used_songs



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Abolition, Civil Disobededience, Gen, transcendentalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/used_songs/pseuds/used_songs
Summary: Transcendentalist RPF, Ralph Waldo Emerson visits Henry David Thoreau in jail





	The Poison that will Divide the House

“The real question is what are you doing out there?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, we all talk a lot about the evils of slavery, about what we would do, but it’s all just words.”

“You’re a writer! Don’t disparage words.”

“I won’t. But there comes a time for action.”

“I blame this on your friendship with Brown.”

“Blame this on my refusal to support a system which will expand slavery into the west. Mexico has no slavery. Why do you think Polk and his supporters want war?”

Emerson leaned against the bars wearily. “I know, David. I know.


End file.
